Procrastinations
by PanopticBibelot
Summary: Shikamaru thought the girl who had moved into his neighborhood, across from his house, with the blonde hair and the teal eyes, was beautiful.


A while ago, in his neighborhood, across from his house, a new family moved in.

"They have two boys!" His mom said, delighted. "Now you can go play!"

"Mom, I'm 17."

He had been instructed to go over there instantly and give them the cupcakes his mother made. Instead, he put it off, and his dad ate them upon coming home from work, so Shikamaru just shrugged.

It had been a month since the neighbors moved in and his mom finally learned where the cupcakes had ended up.

"How could you let this happen? This is so rude of us! March your butt over there and give them this!" She shrieked to Shikamaru, quickly whipping up a pie, eyeing her husband and cursing her family.

Shikamaru walked slowly over to the house and rang the doorbell.

A girl wearing a black tank top and grey sweats opened the door, blonde hair pulled up into a sloppy bun, her bangs hanging out. She looked as if she had been sleeping: her top was slightly bunched and riding up her stomach, and her sweats were haphazardly rolled up and were hanging low on her hips. Her crusted, teal eyes were drooping and a bit of drool was at the corner of her mouth and Shikamaru found her pretty.

_I thought they only had two boys._

"Here," he said, holding the pie towards her.

She eyed it with a raised eyebrow then took it, "You're a little late."

"I procrastinated."

"No shit. Thanks, though."

"No problem."

She nodded, that slow continuous nod, when the conversation is over and you don't know what else to say but you don't want to be rude.

"I'll just get going, then." Shikamaru said, turning, he heard her say 'Goodbye' and shut the door.

* * *

He saw her again at the grocery store, reaching for peanut butter (and cursing when she accidentally grabbed Chunky). He was looking for grape jelly and when he turned his head she was there looking angry at a jar of peanut butter and Shikamaru thought she was very cute. She put it back and grabbed Smooth, smiling at her prize, and Shikamaru thought, again, that this girl was just beautiful.

But he ignored her and went back to his mission of looking for grape jelly, which was his number one priority. But just as he passed her, she saw him and grinned.

"Well if it isn't the procrastinator."

"Well if it isn't the afternoon sleeper."

She laughed. "Yeah, I did sleep till the afternoon. But I just moved in a month ago. So can you blame me? I was tired."

"Oh sorry, when you put it that way..."

She chuckled again, and told him her name and he told her his and their carts fell into step and he didn't even get the things he was there for. And he didn't notice that his cart was empty until she pointed it out, laughing because her cart was piled high and his was barren.

Her laugh made him smile.

* * *

She came to his house in Winter, when her tan had paled and her cheeks and nose were red, her lips were very chapped and she looked upset and Shikamaru thought she was still very beautiful.

"Hey Rudolph," he greeted.

"Oh my God, you're so original."

"I try."

"Too hard."

"So what's up?"

"Our power's out and we don't even have a fucking flashlight to check for the problem."

"I guess you can say that you can't see the light." He said, trying to make her somewhat happier with his bad pun.

It did and Temari scoffed. "Wow, I should kill you, that was so stupid. Give me a flashlight. I know you have one."

He found the flashlight and held it out of her reach.

"Magic word?"

"Give me it or I'll kick your ass?"

"Hmmm. I don't think that's it."

"How about..."

She reached for the flashlight and he held it over his head but realized his mistake, as they were the same height. She grabbed for the flashlight, grasping it in her hand, but he held on to it steadfastly. She pulled and pulled and they tumbled to the ground wrestling for the flashlight. She ended up on top of him, hair mussed up and breathing heavily but grinning at her conquered item.

"HA!"

She was looking down at him now, grinning, laughter tumbling out of her lips and she was just so beautiful and he wanted to press his lips to her chapped ones.

She got off of him and held her hand out, helping him up.

At the door, she looked at him, "Thanks for the flashlight, Shikamaru," she said before letting her self out. And Shikamaru wanted to hear her say his name as genuinely as she had just done, over and over again.

* * *

Shikamaru kissed her.

The first time, they had went to the park and she was swinging high into the air. Her hair was down and flowing behind her and she was laughing. When the swing was at its highest point, she jumped off, screaming happily all the way down. Then she dropped to her knees and crawled in the snow to Shikamaru, who was lying on the ground, shifting between looking up at the clouds and looking at Temari. His eyes were closed, however, and when he opened them, she was looking down at him, grinning.

"Hey, come swing with me." she said softly and happily.

And he slid his hands through her hair and pulled her down and kissed her.

Then he looked back up at her and she looked so bewildered and beautiful* so he kissed her again. And again. And again. He stopped and looked at her once more and she was smiling. So he kissed her again.

And they both got sick, from kissing in the park when the temperature was below freezing.

He welcomed the cold.

* * *

Temari was 19 and after Winter Break, she went back to college.

Shikamaru eventually befriended her brothers, Kankuro, the senior, and Gaara, the junior, his age-mate.

Gaara: "It took you long enough."

"I procrastinated." Shikamaru said.

Kankuro: "No shit."

They were strikingly similar to their sister.

* * *

Temari didn't come back for Spring break.

He understood.

Instead she came back for Summer.

Shikamaru went to her house after a week, not on purpose, he just manages to put these things off.

She opened the door, black tank top and sweats, hair in a bun, drool by her mouth and she was still stunningly beautiful.

"You procrastinated."

"Not for a month this time."

"Progress." she said, smiling.

And she kissed him.

* * *

***quote from Eleanor and Park. I didn't even realize it, but then it felt familiar so I had to look it up and I almost plagiarized! -_- (That book must have impacted me so much that I'm quoting it willy nilly) Love that line, though.**

**This is kind of a reminder that I'm not dead or quitting. Schoolhouse Scandals may not be updated for a while though...**

**I dont own Naruto or Eleanor and Park.**

**so...did you like?**


End file.
